Netspace: P4/Transcript
Part 4 (At the Penthouse, Matt, Ravi, Smash, and John are placing wood inside the wall to rebuild the framing. Meiko enters.) Meiko: Let me guess: Vyvyan? Ravi: Yup. Meiko: (Smiles and shakes her head) Well, looks like you could use some help here. John: You sure? Meiko: Yeah. Matt: Okay. Well, we just finished the frame. We need to put on the drywall, the mud, the... Meiko: It's okay. I can help. (To Smash) Oh, Smash, could you tell Neil when he gets back that I got him some stuff? Smash: Sure thing, Meiko. (Back at HQ, Nate approaches the others.) Nate: Okay. Izzy and I sifted though the energy readings. Turns out they are Siren. Tai: Do you know where they are? Nate: We were only able to triangulate the energy to one location: A farm in Bolivia. Devon: Bolivia? Isn't that under the control of the Santa Blanca Cartel? Nate: It is. That's why we'll need to go in there quietly when we go. (A robotic butler wheels in with a platter of scones.) Mr. Butlertron: Anyone for scones? Devon: What's with that robot butler? Cloe: Mr. Butlertron is the personal butler of a guest of ours. Mr. Butlertron: (Hands a platter of tea to Sora) More tea, Wesley? Sora: Are you talking to me? I'm no Wesley! Cloe: He calls everyone Wesley. Don't know why. Nate: Anyway, we need to get whatever it is out of Bolivia before Kurata can get his hands on it. Commander Shaw: You have 60 minutes before you depart. Call Ravi and John. Sora: Got it. Tommy: I'll go with you guys. No telling whether or not Kurata's already there. If he is, we'll need to scout out any hidden traps or perimeters he set up. Nate: I have just the thing to help with that. Tommy: Alright. Let's go. (Back at the house, Matt's phone rings. He answers.) Matt: Hey. What's up, Sora? Alright. Okay. I'll tell them. Bye. (Hangs up) Ravi, Smash, John, the Commander called you guys in. Ravi: Sounds like another development. You guys got this? Matt: I'll get T.K. to help out with this. Go and help the others. John: Got it! Monika: Be careful, John! John: You got it! (The three rush out of the Penthouse. On board a transport chopper, the heroes are being briefed by Cloe very comms.) Cloe: The confirmed Siren energy reading is located near a farm in the La Cruz provence in Bolivia. We believe it's one of the pendants that belonged to one of the three Sirens that made up the group known as "The Dazzlings". We need you to get on the ground, find out where that pendant or reading is coming from, and prevent Kurata from getting his hands on this. Devon: You're sounding a bit begrudgi... Cloe: It's a VEEERRY long story! Cloe out. (The transmission is cut.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Transcripts